${6 \div 0.8 = {?}}$
Explanation: $ {6 \div 0.8 = 6 \div \dfrac{8}{10}} $ $ {\phantom{6 \div 0.8} = 6 \div \dfrac{4}{5}} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. $ {6 \div \dfrac{4}{5} = 6 \times \dfrac{5}{4}} $ $ {\phantom{6 \div \dfrac{4}{5}} = \dfrac{6 \times 5}{4}} $ $ {\phantom{6 \div \dfrac{4}{5}} = \dfrac{30}{4}} $ $ {\phantom{6 \div \dfrac{4}{5}} = 7.5} $